Jingle Bells
by MrsJasperHale69
Summary: What do you get when you cross a frustrated Bella, a jealous Mike, a protective Edward and an elf hat? Obviously, a OneShot BxE lemon :P A bit of lovin' to entertain you over the Xmas season, so enjoy!


**Okay so once more for the disclaimer's sake, I don't own any of this shit, but if any lovely reader would like to buy it for me this Christmas I would be more than accepting of that :) **

**Okay, so found this golden oldie on my expansion drive and thought that since it was so lovely and Christmassy (although it was probably written years ago), I thought I'd pop it up for you to read seeing as 'tis the season to be jolly and whatnot.**

**Read and REVIEW. Show some Christmas spirit and give a girl something to look forward to these holidays.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**~MrsJasperHale69**

This was the most embarrassing moment of my life. And it was all Alice Cullen's fault. If it hadn't been for that conniving little pixie I wouldn't be standing in the middle of the Port Angeles mall wearing green knee-high tights and pointy elf shoes as my role as Santa's (played by a very energetic Emmett) helper along with Rosalie and Alice herself. I inwardly cringed as I imagined Edward's expression if he ever saw me dressed like this. He would _never_ let me forget it that was for sure!

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I held out my hand to the next little kid in line. It was a girl, only about 6 years old at the most. She had the most adorable white-blonde hair that was tied into little curly pigtails on either side of her head.

"Hi honey, what's your name?" I asked, putting on the most sugar-coated voice I could manage.

"Annabelle Maria Dixen," she said softly, clearly shy.

"Oh, that's a pretty name, Annabelle. My name is Bella... the Elf," I added the last part on reluctantly when Alice appeared behind me. Annabelle slowly took my gloved hand (gloved, because Alice didn't want to draw attention to the unnatural coolness of our skin), and lead her up towards Emmett. He was perched comfortably on a huge plush throne-style armchair decorated with tinsel and glitter. He had never looked more at home.

I led the nervous Annabelle up to Santa with a whispered "she's shy" which could only be heard by Emmett. Immediately a huge grin plastered itself on his face, visible even with the overdone facial hair which Alice had stuck on him this morning.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas Annabelle!" he boomed making her jump a little.

"H-how did you know my name?" she gasped, a smile lighting up her delicate features.

"I'm Santa. I know _everything_, my child. I also know that you've been a very good girl, this year. Now what would you like for Christmas, my dear?"

I let my mind drift as I watched Annabelle slowly appeared from her shell on Emmett's lap. I felt that little tug on my heart that I seemed to experience every time I saw children, especially now I couldn't have any. But it was my own fault – I had forced Edward into changing me. I had promised repetitively at the time that I wasn't missing out on everything and that I'd experienced all I'd wanted to as a human... but that was 2 years ago. The thought of children wasn't one I entertained daily. I had no desire for them then. I loved them, sure, but the thought of pregnancy, and motherhood, never crossed my mind.

But now I longed to be a mother, to have a child that would look at you with the same expression that I was seeing time and time again today. I was immature when I was 18. Even now I was only 20. Well, I _should _have been 20.

I was pulled out of my depressing thoughts when Rosalie ordered me to move aside so that she could take a picture of Emmett and Annabelle. I complied only because I didn't feel like arguing with her today. Ever since my change, Rosalie and I had gotten along better. But only slightly. This was mainly due to the fact that she was forced to accept the fact that I was now a part of the family and no amount of whining on her behalf was going to change that.

I glanced up at the huge clock mounted at the end of the mall and sighed. 4.30pm. Almost time to finish. Tomorrow I was working until 7.30 due to late night shopping time.

"Bella! Bella, can you please take the camera around the corner to get the photos developed?" Alice called, hobbling over to me in her elf shoes with her outstretched hand holding out the camera.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, relieved to get away from this place for a little while. Pulling off my stupid hat, I took the camera and climbed over the little white knee-high fence towards the 1-hour-wait developing shop just across the mall. A few men whistled appreciatively as I swept past them, but I brushed them off. Mike was working that afternoon, and after a hint of flirting on my behalf, he promised to have the photos completely developed in no less than 10 minutes. That offer was backed up by the fact that the shop was completely devoid of all human life.

"So Bella, how are you?" he called just as I was high-tailing it out the door.

"Oh, fine, thanks. Listen I'm in a rush..." I trailed off, trying to hint at my need to leave.

"You'll be okay. Alice and Rosalie can hold down the fort. We haven't spoken in ages. Sit down," he ushered towards a high stool in front of the desk. I sighed and allowed myself to take a seat, it had been a while since I'd been off my feet and while vampires might not need rest, it wasn't like it didn't feel good to take a load off once in a while.

"So... uh... Bells. What have you been up to lately?" Mike asked, looking almost nervous. I shifted in my seat – a habit that I used to have as a human. A twitch of a smile seemed to catch his face as he saw me squirming, but the awe in his eyes was still strong as ever. There was no doubt that being a vampire had changed me. I knew that my hair was thicker and shinier, and it was always styled perfectly. I hardly needed to brush it anymore. I knew that my skin was now flawless and smooth, and so pale it looked like porcelain. It was obvious that my body had evened itself out – everything had become proportioned. My breasts were slightly larger, my stomach was flat and toned, my legs were without a square inch of cellulite (not that my human legs had any, either) and I had gained the ability to walk in painfully high heels without stacking it.

And Mike obviously noticed these things. He seemed more infatuated with me then he had in high school.

"Not much, Mike. I'm only working here as an elf because Alice forced me into it. Do you think I'd be prancing around in green tights for anyone else?" I grinned, but it became forced when I saw Mike take that opportunity to take a long look at my legs. I cleared my throat, wanting his attention on my face once more. My legs belonged to Edward's eyes only.

"What about you?" I asked, trying to remain perfectly polite. He picked the camera off the counter and examined it in his hand, pulling out the memory card, before answering.

"Jess and I... we broke up a couple of days ago, so..." his voice faded out.

"I'll just go and get these started. Be right back," he said, taking the memory card in his hand and heading out a back door to the developing room. I nodded, preparing to wait. I heard him humming softly as he began the machine, sliding the card into the drive and waiting for the photos to upload.

"Which ones do you want?" he called out.

"All of them, I think. Except repeats. Just choose the best out of two."

He appeared moments later with a stack of prints in his hand. He slid them towards me over the desk and handed me a receipt.

"That'll be $20.00." he said, reaching over to take my card.

"I'm sorry about Jessica," I said softly. He paused in his actions for a moment.

"Yeah. So am I." He muttered so softly he hadn't meant for me to hear it.

"I bet you'll meet someone, Mike."

"Yeah, maybe. But what about you?" he asked, smiling again.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Who are you dating nowadays? Is it that Jacob guy?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"God, no. I'm not _dating_ anyone, Mike."

"Oh. Well in that case," his voice dropped conspiratorially, "maybe you and I should disappear for a while if you know what I mean. I know you've always had a thing for me. I liked you in high school, as well." He paused to waggle his eyebrows. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Was he joking? I hoped so.

"I can't, Mike. I'm m-"

"Oh come on, Bella!"

"Mike, I'm married."

His face turned so white it could rival mine.

"You're w-what?" he asked, his voice almost cracking.

"Married,"

"Is it Cullen?" he almost spat out, the colour returning to his face quickly. It was now quite an amusing shade of red.

"Yes, _Edward_ and I have been married for two years now – three in February.

"Oh. So, you and Cullen, huh?" he asked, glancing up at me before returning his gaze to his knuckles.

I nodded patiently.

"I... I don't like it." He stated matter-of-factly. I clenched my right hand into a fist against my leg, feeling my freshly manicured nails dig painfully into the palm of my hand.

"Well, unfortunately for you, your opinion on my love life is not taken into account now, and never will be. Thank you for the photos. That will be all." I said coldly as I gathered the prints in my arms and turned towards the door.

"I can't believe you're still with _him_! I guess I should have fucked you when I had the chance, right?"

I froze, and if I were human I would have turned bright red. Slowly, I turned on my heels, fighting to remain calm.

"Don't ever talk to me again. And I would never have let someone as disgusting as you lay a _finger_ on me, Mike. So you can just fuck off." I turned again and strode towards the door.

"Wait! Bella, I-"

But I was already around the corner.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Alice gasped as I stomped over to her, slamming the developed images on the sign-up desk.

"Mike-fucking-Newton. He's going to get it one of these days." I snapped, jamming the hat that Alice handed me onto my head with such force that the bell jingled furiously.

"What'd he try and do? Screw you on the photocopier?" she huffed at my tone, rearranging the shuffled mess into a neat pile.

"No. He _'doesn't approve'_ of my marriage. Can you fucking believe it? The _nerve_!" I cried, startling a little boy standing in line. His mother gave me a warning glare for language but I was beyond the point of caring.

"He thinks he can just waltz in and sweep me off my feet. I mean, who does he think he is?" I grabbed the cleared memory card and shoved it so roughly into the digital camera it snapped in half and part of the camera crumbled under my hand.

"I don't know. An asshole, maybe?" Alice smirked, humouring me. "Look what you've done, you silly girl," she chided as she pried the camera from my grasp and replaced it with a new shiny red one.

"That's mine. You break it, I break you. Got it?" she asked.

I didn't answer, simply attaching it to the tripod and setting it automatically to take its own shots.

"Hey, Alice, can I take a break?" I asked, trying not to sound as sulky as I felt.

"Not until Rose comes back. But don't hold your breath, she's chatting up Mr. Armani-suit over there. What a minx." Alice tutted, gesturing towards where Rosalie was twirling a strand of her golden hair around her finger while chatting to an attractive but fake-looking guy who seemed to be very excited to see her.

"Does Emmett know about this?" I laughed, glancing over my shoulder at the large lump of kids from which once in a while Emmett's hand or part of his beard would emerge. Good thing he didn't have to breathe. Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders.

Deciding to get a move on, I made my way over to Rosalie in order to hurry her up a bit.

"Hey, Rose! You're not the only one who wants a break, you know." I hinted, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, whatever, Bella. I'll only be a few more minutes okay?" she waved me off dismissively, returning her full attentions to the sleazy douche bag in front of her.

"Sure, Rosalie. I just thought I'd let you know that your _husband_ is waiting for you, and he told me to tell you that tonight is your turn to be handcuffed. See you," I finished sweetly, turning away in time to hear the man sputter "husband?" about 5 times. I headed off to the bathrooms, pretty certain that Rosalie would be pissed off at me for the rest of eternity, but it was worth it to see the look on Armani-suit's face.

Pushing open the double doors to the long corridors leading to the restrooms and emergency exits, I made my way towards the sign that read "ladies room". I was hoping to change back into the clothes I had came here with and leave with at least the tiniest shred of dignity left. Just as I turned down the second unlit corridor, I heard a door slam behind me. Expecting to see Rosalie sprinting towards me, I turned around... and was confronted with nothing but blank air.

I pushed the door to the ladies room open and wasn't too surprised to see that the lights weren't working in there either. This mall really needed some renovations, I thought as I made my way over to my locker. I fished my key out of my pocket and felt around for my clothes, finding my jeans but having a little more trouble locating the whereabouts of my shoes. Slamming my locker door shut, I slammed my head against it until I felt like I had cleared some of the jumbled up thoughts in there. Too bad I had left a dent in the locker door. Oh well. Straightening up, I felt around for the goddamn zipper on my goddamn costume, still upset over my conversations with Mike today.

"Do you need some help with that?" a deep voice whispered in my ear at the same time I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap about my waist and pull me up against a very familiar body. Edward.

"Edward, not now. I've just had the shittiest day," I whined, shrugging off his embrace.

"Why? What happened? Are you okay?" he demanded, the always-present caring Edward coming through.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Except I've been bullied by Alice to dress up like a fucking elf and have every middle-aged father perve on me and I've just had to put up with Newton telling me how I should live my life. Today is _not _a good day for me." I snapped.

"Newton? What does he... did he say something to you, Bella?" he growled, preparing to rip apart anyone who upset his dear wifey. I shook my head, turning around to place a calming hand on his face. His eyes were glistening with anger.

"He was just being a dickhead, Edward. Don't worry."

"No. What did he say to you?" he probed, not giving up.

"Let's just say that he's not overjoyed at the news of our marriage. It was just a low blow, that's all," I whispered, already feeling the calm seep into me – the effect that his touch always had on me.

"Fuck Mike," Edward replied simply.

"That's kind of what I told him," I giggled, letting him wrap his arms around me and place a kiss on my forehead.

"That's my girl."

"Hey, I hate the ruin this wonderful bonding moment here, but can you please help me out of this thing? I can't find the zipper." I pulled away to turn my back to him once more.

"Sure, my love." His hands skimmed over the bodice, resting unnecessarily on the curve of my breasts. "I can rip it off you, if you like," he smirked, placing a kiss on my neck.

"Do you really want to feel the wrath of Alice?" I replied, although I was more than willing for him to tear it open if it meant I'd never have to wear it again.

"Jesus Christ. Where'd she get this? The adult shop?" he groaned, finally locating the tiny zipper and tugging on it gently.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, it's Alice we're talking about here!" I smiled as I felt the material release and I relaxed as I felt him pressing soft kisses to the skin he had exposed.

"You know, in all my years, I've never been so turned on by an elf. I think Alice is a bad influence on you, my love," he continued, sliding his hands under the tight fabric and tugging it downwards. My hands covered his, pushing him away softly.

"Edward, not here. This isn't the most romantic place, is it?" I smiled, turning around to face him.

Big mistake.

Before I could edge away from him, his mouth connected with mine. I squealed in surprise, although my arms automatically wound around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I had missed this. Just _being _with Edward. His tongue ran along my lips, seeking permission to enter. I willingly granted it, not having the strength to deny him anything at this moment. I felt the contented rumble in his chest as his tongue probed mine, his hands wandering downwards until they reached my costume-clad backside.

I couldn't hold back the moan as he squeezed my backside almost reverently, his fingers moving to slide teasingly under the hem of my skirt and stroke the skin there.

I couldn't resist my husband anything. Least of all my body. It was thanks to him, after all, that I was blessed with this unbreakable statuesque casing on my old uncoordinated self. He was the one who had endured the terrible pain of resisting the song of my blood. And I had no complaints in letting Edward _own _the body he had gave me. It was all for him.

"So what have you got on under here?" he whispered in my ear seductively as his hands grabbed the material of the costume and yanking it down over my hips. His unneeded breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of my pride and joy – a beautiful, lacy red lingerie set courtesy of Alice. The bra was push-up, exaggerating my already large breasts. The red material contrasted against my pale skin, making it seem even paler. With each of my breaths, my breasts strained against the thin material of the bra, the tops of them spilling over the cup of the bra. The panties were another story. They were tiny and the sort of undergarments that I would have scoffed at as a human. But I was a vampire now. I had nothing to be shy of.

Suddenly, a growl escaped his throat, rumbling through his chest.

"What do you want from me, Bella?" he asked, his velvet voice strained. I chose my words carefully.

"I want you to slam me up against that wall and fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for the rest of the week."

The next thing I knew, my underwear was flung against the wall as my legs were wrapped tight around his waist. I held back an unearthly scream as he thrust into me, his pulsing cock filling me to the hilt. He groaned into my neck as he waited for me to adjust to his size. Impatiently, I tugged on his hair until he started to thrust deeply into me. I screamed as his thick cock stroked my insides, hitting my g-spot and causing my clit to grind against his base.

"Be careful what you wish for, darling," he growled into my neck as his hips pounded into mine. I wanted to answer him, to tell him how fucking wet he made me, to tell him how much I was in love with the man who was between my thighs, but I couldn't form any coherent words. My mind was jumbled, able to focus on only the way he was making me feel. All of my troubles from today seemed to disappear as my husband effortlessly cleared my mind of all the stupid little thoughts that weren't connected to the way our bodies were joined.

"Ed-ward, d-d-don't stop, you've g-got me so close, baby" I stuttered as I threw my head back in euphoric delight. His hand snaked up behind me to unsnap the clasp of my stupid red bra and I flung it across the room, allowing his lips to come into much-desired contact with my aching breasts. My back was arching against him as he swirled his tongue around one of them before swapping to the other. My hands grasped his shoulders, my nails digging into his flesh and probably leaving marks. I loved how I could hurt him now, could mark him as my own.

It was the tinkling sound that drew my attention away for a split second. The stupid elf hat that Alice had forced me to pin to my head had a bell on it that was rattling something terrible as it hit against the lockers with each resounding bounce of my body around Edward. My hands went up above my head to grasp the bag rack on top of the locker in order to give myself more leverage on which to thrust against him.

Edward heard the jingling sound and he laughed throatily which soon turned into a groan of pleasure. One of his hands reached up to flick the bell again, to hear the ear splitting noise it made as he fucked me.

"I – can't – believe – I'm – fucking – a – Christmas – elf," he grunted with each thrust of his hips, his fingers digging almost painfully into the flesh of my thighs, but it only intensified the sensations running through me.

"I'll get you on Santa's good list, I promise," I cracked before I threw my head back so hard that I cracked the plaster on the wall behind us. I heard him laugh – the sound deep and animalistic in his throat.

"My little minx," he murmured into my hair.

"Edward I can't wait... feel so good... please don't stop ... I can't h-h-old on much l-longer," I cried, undulating my hips against his shamelessly, my fingers clawing desperately at his shoulders as he hammered into me. The sound of that bell rang harder and more frequently.

"As if I could, baby. You feel so tight around me, did you know that? Do you know what you do to me? The second I saw you in that little costume I was hard as a rock. You're lucky I had the restraint to wait until now to show it to you. Or else, we could have created quite a scene in front of all those little children. You're beautiful, Bella. Everything you do drives me crazy. I will never stop lusting after your body, you're _mine_ now, okay?"

I had no idea how he managed to speak the English language when I was having trouble remembering my own name.

"Mmhm. Yours. I'm yours. Make me yours," I moaned, almost tasting my own sexual climax in the near future. Just two more seconds of this... the sound of the bell was hammering away in the back of my mind as I closed my eyes, feeling the burning in the base of my belly begin its way throughout my body.

And then he did it. He bought his face down to my exposed neck and sunk his teeth into my skin. Of course I didn't bleed, and it healed almost immediately, but the effect was still the same. My climax rushed through me like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience, I barely registered Edward's own climax as I screamed out a string of cuss words that bought a shit-eating grin to his face. He knew that he was the only man who could reduce me to this.

It must have been a matter of minutes before I realised that he was still buried deep inside me, and I was still pressed up against the half-ruined wall of the dank and unappealing locker room.

"Have I told you today that I love you? Very, very much."

"I know you do. I'm lucky to have you, Edward," I murmured, burying my face in his neck and inhaling his sweet scent before he put me down, my legs almost unsteady on the ground. I knew that if I were human I would have collapsed into a puddle by now.

I managed to pull off my elf hat and throw it into a corner somewhere and groaned in disbelief when Edward retrieved it.

"Are you kidding me? I'm never wearing that noisy piece of shit again. Not even for you, I'm sorry," I smiled as Edward shrugged and pocketed it.

It took me a while to get dressed what with Edward in such close proximity to me, and whenever he offered to help me I always ended up breathless and flustered and with one less piece of clothing on then before. By the time we made our way out of the corridor and into the shopping mall, it was empty and only a few Christmas lights left on the display lit the entire plaza. I heard movement and turned to see Mike leaving the photo shop, with his bag over his shoulder. He gave me a dark look when he saw that I was walking with Edward who had his arms protectively wrapped around me.

He nodded to us in acknowledgement, but Edward turned to face him.

"Hey, Mike." He called. Mike inclined his head.

"Here's a little present from us to you. For Christmas, you know?" Edward tossed the hat onto the floor into between them, and the bell jingled and rattled terribly until it stopped at his feet. He picked it up, almost unsure as to what it was.

"She just thought she'd like to remind you that she _is_ married, and she_ is_ mine, and she just made it perfectly clear to me in the locker rooms. So there's a little something to remember that, Mike. Merry Christmas!" Edward called before turning and grabbing my arm, walking us briskly to the front doors. I turned in time to see Mike drop the hat with a look of disgust on his face, something red held tightly in his hand.

"You motherfucker!" I heard him yell before the automatic doors closed behind us.

"Edward, what was in that hat?" I asked, although something in the back of my mind new exactly what it was.

"Like I said, just a little reminder," he said as he reached around me to squeeze my ass. My panty-less ass, seeing as I was so preoccupied while getting dressed that I forgot to put them back on, seeing as every time I did, he would just pull them off again. My expensive, lace, red panties that were soaked with both of our juices, both of our arousal for each other. The same panties, I suspected, that disappeared into Edward's pocket along with that damn hat.

Oh well, I thought, it looked like Christmas had come early for Mike.


End file.
